


Careful

by CurlyBoiCyrus



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBoiCyrus/pseuds/CurlyBoiCyrus
Summary: Pearl was always a bit of a klutz. Running around and always having things his way. Though, Platinum challenges to change that.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Jun | Barry, Platinum/Pearl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Careful

"Pearl, you really need to calm down." Plati said flatly. She seemed a bit tired of his recent antics. Running around, angering people, bossing them around. To her, it was unprofessional, and hard to deal with, even if she was his friend. She took a quiet sit down with him, as even though she could see he seemed uncomfortable, he needed to be told this. Pearl gave her a confused and angered look, but quickly turned his head away. "And why should I listen to you?" "Because, all I'm trying to do is talk through this _civilly_ _"_

He hated how she seemed to be so condescending, and her tone certainly didn't help.

He pouted slightly "When have I ever been uncivil?" He asked. Platinum could've pulled a giant chart out if she had one right then. "About... 13 times, I've counted since this journey" "WHAT?!" "14."

Pearl gave a slight huff of anger, and Platinum realized she wasn't going to prove a point by just saying it. This man did have depth. "You're very headstrong, and I admire that about you. But you're so headstrong and confident that you're getting annoying." Pearl looked up at her from his crossed arms "What do you mean by that?" "You... Tend to be focused on yourself than others. Confidence is a key, but you have to balance it." "And how do I balance it?" Platinum stood up. She gave a small smile, offering her hand to him. "I'll show you how."

The blonde kid looked at the hand, then back at her eyes. "... What?" "I'll show you how! I'll teach you how to be professional. That way you keep your confidence _and_ you won't drive Dia and me up the wall."

Pearl gave a hefty sigh, uncrossing his arms for a moment as he got up. He grabbed at Platinum's hand.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up to AO3! Sorry if the writing seems off, as I'm not used to the formatting yet.


End file.
